Pinion
by Cho Emiko
Summary: An all female group, Pinion, is owned by Schwarz. But what happens when they meet the men of Weiß?


Pinion   
  
Disclaimer: All characters except Jacki, Jessie, Senda, and Eva belong to Takehito Koyasu, not me *^^*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's for dinner?" Jacki asked, letting the apartment door shut behind her. She tossed her coat across the living room and crouched by the sofa to take off her shoes.  
  
"Rice and fish-sticks," Jessie answered, taking her cigarette out of her mouth to call back to her younger sister.  
  
"Again?" Jacki exclaimed in mock vexation.  
  
"Hey, Eva wanted to teach you this new game she learned today," Jesse replied flippantly. "It's called hide and-"  
  
"Hide and go fuck yourself," Jacki finished. "Christ, child, you seriously need some new material."  
  
"Don't smoke in the kitchen or Senda will kill you," Eva said dispassionately.  
  
"Ah! Sleeping beauty awakes! Late night, Evey. Spend it with someone special?" Jesse slung an arm around the tiny Eva and tussled her hair.  
  
"No. But you've been drinking again, haven't you? Bad Jesse-chan! Senda's gonna get you for that too. Drinking and smoking!"  
  
"If you try to tell her-" Jesse started.  
  
"You guys sound like a bunch of kids," Jacki complained. "Nobody's going to Senda anything."  
  
"Tell me what?" Senda entered the kitchen and all banter ceased. The other three girls looked exactly like a bunch of little kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  
  
Jacki tried to break the guilty silence, smiling hugely and bouncing over to glomp Senda. "How absolutely lovely you look today, Senda, and how we wish you could have brought home a bottle of bourbon because I'm simply dying for a drink!"  
  
"Jesse, please put out the cigarette, those things are disgusting, and I know you were talking about me and quite frankly I don't care and all I want to do is sleep, but."  
  
"But you're having dreams again," Eva said when Senda's voice dropped off. Eva felt the telepath poking around in her mind.  
  
[So you're having them too?] Senda asked her silently, her mental voice curious and just a little apprehensive.  
  
[Since last week.]  
  
[I think we should talk about this later.]  
  
Jacki and Jesse exchanged glances. As used as they were to their teammates' silent conversations, it was still unsettling.  
  
"They could be talking about anything," Jacki said.  
  
"Yeah. Bet they're exchanging mental pictures of themselves naked," Jesse mused.  
  
Before Eva or Senda could retort, the apartment door blew open, as Schuldig made his usual dramatic entrance.  
  
"Did I hear someone say 'naked'?" he drawled, eyes moving quickly from girl to girl.  
  
"Oh look, it's our favorite-ist psychic of all!" Jesse exclaimed with false humor.  
  
"Like a fly to honey," Eva remarked quietly before going back to her room.  
  
"You know, I think that's the first time I've heard our little Eva speak," Schuldig said, plunking himself down onto the couch in the adjoining living room foppishly.  
  
"Since when are we on first name basis? And since when is Raven," Senda said, stressing Eva's codename, "Yours?"  
  
"Since Crawford won your team's leadership in a boxing match," Schuldig answered with an infuriating grin.  
  
"I never could stand your presence for more than ten minutes, Mastermind, so why don't you say what you came here to say and get out, huh?" Jesse said leaning against the wall opposite Schuldig's couch.  
  
"Fine, fine. I should have known better than to expect a warmer reception from you four ice queens." He heaved an enormous sigh. Jacki, still in the kitchen, rolled her eyes. "Crawford wants you to-" He was interrupted by loud, booming music from Eva's room, which shared a wall with the living room. He winced dramatically but continued in a slightly louder, more nasal voice. "Crawford wants you to find Farfarello again."  
  
"Again?" Senda asked in disbelief. "How long has he been gone this time?"  
  
"Oh, two, three days." Schuldig waved a hand lazily. "About that."  
  
"Why don't you people just put a leash on him and tie him up in the basement already?" Jesse said irately.  
  
"We've done that already," Schuldig answered shrewdly. "Anyway, it shouldn't be that hard to locate him. Just check the churches. When you find him just bring him back here and we'll pick him up." He stood to go, "Can I get a goodbye kiss?" Jacki flipped him off and he winked at her. "Bye bye, girls!" With that, he breezed out of the apartment.  
  
Senda shut all the locks into place before plopping onto the couch where Schuldig had been.  
  
"Damn it," she muttered. "They lose him once a week, and we always have to go find him."  
  
"It could be worse," Jacki said, "They could have lost him and his knife collection, like the time before last."  
  
Locating Farfarello when he was loose wasn't usually all that hard. Even bringing him back to the apartment wasn't too difficult. It was finding a new way to keep him locked up every two hours that was hard. As insane as he was, the Berserker was like Houdini in that he could worm his way out of any restraint placed upon him. Without the special cell Schwarz had built especially for Farfarello, the girls of Fly couldn't have him in their apartment for more than a day at a time.  
  
Jesse glanced over at her pyrokinetic sister. "You aren't burning anything by accident, are you?"  
  
Jacki and Senda sniffed the air. "Um, no, Jesse, I think you forgot about our dinner." Jacki said slowly.  
  
Realization dawned on the telekinetic's face. "Oh shit!" she shrieked as she ran into the kitchen. 


End file.
